1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type of arrowhead for bowfishing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to a bowfishing arrowhead having releasable catch blades which function variously to rotate the arrow in flight and to secure the affixure of the arrowhead and shaft in operational attitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of different types of arrowhead that have been employed for bowfishing. Such arrowheads are primarily concerned with the adjustable presentment of barbs or blades which prevent escape of the fish or other prey after piercing of the flesh, but which may also be readily controlled for easy withdrawal of the arrow shaft or shaft plus arrowhead from the prey. A number of patents of general interest have been discovered and these will be cited upon filing in the Information Disclosure Statement. Among patents of more direct interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,395 which teaches a collapsible barb type of releasing fish point that is controllable in response to rotation of the arrow shaft relative to the arrow point. In this design, the barb extensions are flat blades extending outward from the arrowhead in alar configuration.
Another prior teaching of interest relative to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,385 in the name of Shure which teaches yet another form of arrowhead that includes releasable barbs or vanes. In this case, the vanes are active in their swept back attitude as when the arrow is in flight or has struck; thereafter, the shaft can be twisted to unscrew a locking device within the arrowhead to allow total reversal of the vane device to a forward attitude thereby allowing withdrawal of the arrowhead from the prey. There are a number of different types of arrowhead that provide a barb assembly in one form or another that is controlled as to orientation or spread thereby to allow reverse motion removal of the arrowhead from a target object or prey; however, none of the prior art contemplates the further attribute of in-water arrow revolution to sharpen accuracy.